1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical baby bottles and more particularly pertains to a new musical bottle system for providing a unique baby bottle that would allow parents and other caregivers to play children""s songs, nursery rhymes, or verbal recordings to mentally stimulate, educate, or entertain the baby is being fed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of musical baby bottles is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,474 describes a baby bottle straw which comprises a one piece cap that will attach to a baby bottle and has few parts so it can be easily sterilized. Another type of musical baby bottle is U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,745 describes a musical baby bottle adapter that is releasably attachable to a bottom of a baby bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,093 describes a musical baby bottle having microchip driven music means. U.S. Patent No. describes a musical baby bottle for playing music and feeding babies. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,202 describes a musical bottle holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a music bottle system that could be easily adapted to play any tune the user desires.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a sound generating means consisting of a compact disc player, mini disc player, mp3 player, or cassette player.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new musical bottle system that would provide an entertaining and soothing effect for the child while promoting the developing an understanding and command of language skills and other cognitive skills at an earlier age.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new musical bottle system that would feature a unique extended nipple assembly that would allow the parent to feed an infant in a hands free manner.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main housing assembly that has a bottom wall, a top wall, and a perimeter wall for defining an interior space. A sound reproduction assembly is positioned substantially within the main housing assembly. The sound reproduction assembly is for generating music or vocal signals. A container portion; is operationally couplable to the main housing assembly. The container portion is for holding a beverage to be consumed by a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.